The pathogenetic investigations of cerebral ischemia have been concerned with determining the effect of this process on the neurotransmitter receptors, in particular the Beta-adrenergic type; these studies have shown that brain ischemia affects the membrane affinity for 3H dihydroalprenolol (3H-DHA) binding sites due to a decreased association but not dissociation rate of the ligand to the Beta-receptors.